Mission : Holidays on Zeltros
by Rebecca-the-Jynxer
Summary: FLUFF.AU. Mace Windu orders QuiGon and Tahl to take a mission on Zeltros, but they don't know that he only sends them there to rest after taking on so many cases. A lot of lemons
1. Chapter 1

**MISSION: HOLIDAYS ON ZELTROS**

Qui-Gon had received strict orders from Mace Windu that he take master Tahl, the beautiful yet unique Noorian with him at a local uprising on Zeltros. He agreed, after all her presence was always welcome not only for decorative reasons but for assistance with the mission. Tahl had always had a crush with the charming and charismatic jedi master.

_"Oh how his hair flow in the wind and shine under the bright suns of Tatooine. He looks like an angel wearing a halo"_ she recalled what she had written in her diary one day, after she had seen pictures of the successful mission he had with Obi-Wan in saving master Ramk and his padawan, Arivan, from a hutt crime lord intending to sell them for slaves at some Rakata at the pinboard.

_"Ah...!"_ she thought again as she was staring at him by the co-pilot's seat inside Radiant VII.

"Is there something wrong, master Tahl ?" asked Qui-Gon feeling that she was staring at him.

"No, nothing's wrong. And please just call me Tahl" she grinned and pull her hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure ? You seem a little nervous. Shy aren't you ? It makes sense after all this is the first time we go on a mission, together" smiled Qui-Gon

"That must be it" she said

"Relax" said Qui-Gon coolly seeing her sitting tense. Tahl sighed and bent on the seat. she bent her neck back and arched her back, she bent her arms too and with her left arm she twirled Qui-Gon's hair

"Don't play with them" said Qui-Gon angrily as he furrowed his eyebrows

"Oh, come on, you told me to relax" she said playfully in a friendly tone, as Qui-Gon sighed "Ok, ok...how about a make you a braid ?" she asked him

"Oh you are more than welcome to make me one, oh master Tahl" he said in a mocking tone, both of them laughed as Tahl got up behind him and begun forming some of his hair in a padawan braid.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you" Tahl was repeating as she was making the braid.

"What is this ?" asked Qui-Gon confused

"What is what ?" asked Tahl

"The little song thing you are repeating" he said

"Oh that ! It's a poem we, the Noorians say when we make people braids" she replied plainly

"But you were grown on Coruscant" asked Qui-Gon confused

"Yes,...but I felt my mum saying that through the Force. I know all the traditions of my birthplace due to my bond with my mum" she grinned as she quickly said a lie to patch up. "It's a tradition in Noori that we sit in a line and make braids to one another and we say that thing as we do" she explained, a lie again.

"Your bond with your mum revealed that to you ?" asked Qui-Gon not really believing in what she was telling him

"Yes" she said with a certain gravity to her voice. Qui-Gon shrugged believing her and focused on navigating again.

After sometime Tahl was done with the braid and was just standing above Qui-Gon with her arms resting on the seat, above his head.

"Take your seat, we are landing" said Qui-Gon plainly in his usual, calm voice. Tahl obeyed, sat down and fastened her seatbelt.

"The braid...it looks good on you" Tahl said grinning

"Should I be a padawan again ?" asked Qui-Gon playfully, returning the grin

"No, I think being a master suits you just fine" Tahl said swirling his hair.

"I know why you are doing this" he smirked at her, but he of course didn't.

"I'm sure you do" kidded Tahl.

The spaceship penetrated the planet's atmosphere, after some minutes it had landed. Tahl and Qui-Gon got out. A tall, blond, blue eyed zeltron with 3-days unshaven look and lavender skin greeted them.

"'Ello there. 'Elcome to paradise. Enjoy yoselves." he said and showed them the label of a cantina reading "Paradise" in Aurebesh

"We will" said Tahl with a foxy grin

The zeltron man handed her a map of the capital, a pair of sunglasses and a bottle. He bent and whispered in her ear something that made her dark honey skin deepen its colour at the cheek area. Qui-Gon rose his eyebrow in confusion. Tahl thanked the man and she with Qui-Gon left.

"What was that ?" asked Qui-Gon curiously

"Um...nothing much...at least not what a jedi needs anyways" she said with as a straight face as she could handle. Qui-Gon grabbed the bottle from Tahl's hand abruptly and read the label inside of him, then he goggled his eyes.

"Lubricant ? That you can drink and get drunk yet it contains no alcohol ?..." he kept on reading "Ah, pheromones...that explains a lot" he said and rolled his eyes and handed the bottle back to Tahl, who put the bottle in her pocket. Qui-Gon noticed that from the edge of his eyes

"Planning on getting pheromones drunk, aren't you ?" he said and Tahl only gave him an awkward grin following behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tahl and Qui-Gon were about to get in the cantina someone that Qui-Gon would describe as "a shady character" attracted Tahl's attention.

"Psst ! Over here !" the person said waving his finger, Tahl approached and the person begun speaking again "I saw how you were staring at the man like he was a donut. I bet you bit the durasteel for him, didn't cha ?" asked the merchant as Tahl looked around her to make sure that Qui-Gon had entered the cantina and wasn't eavesdropping on her and the random merchant.

"Yes, whatever sort of phrase was that, yes" said Tahl understanding that he was referring to her lust for Qui-Gon.

"Then that bottle will work miracles for you on him" he grinned underneath his hood.

"I have already gotten one" said Tahl getting the lubricant out of her pocket and showing it to the merchant.

"Well, you won't be using this" said the merchant pointing at the lubricant "...if you don't use this first." he said and continued "That's the Elixir of Infatuation, a zeltron concoction that if used on the person you love, regardless of species, it will make him fall in love with you. All you have to do is make sure that you will be the first person he sees, after he gets the first sip of it" the merchant finished

"I heard it's pretty expensive in the black market and that it actually does work..." said Tahl without finishing he sentence.

"Yes, it works for 2 to 5 standard hours. Bear that in mind" said the merchant gravely, pointing a finger at Tahl so that she would pay attention to him.

"Ok, I'll buy it" said Tahl

"100k" asked the merchant. Tahl hadn't got the money, she bit her lower lip in frustration.

"You will give it to me for free" said Tahl and waved her hand in front of the merchant's face

"You won't be mind-tricking me" said the merchant and uncovered his green face from underneath the hood.

"A Falleen !" exclaimed Tahl surprised

"If you don't have enough money, you could just say it" said the male falleen

"Will you haggle ?" asked Tahl

"It depends...let's see your lightsaber crystal" said the merchant

"Which one ?" asked Tahl

"The focusing one...and the other one if it is of value" demanded the falleen. Tahl unscrewed the lightsaber until it wasa open in half, she removed the focusing crystal and gave it to the man.

"Kasha, rare and expensive. Ok, you got youself a deal" said the falleen and handed the elixir to Tahl,on her face was a mixture of happiness and surprise.

After that, Tahl quickly walked inside the cantina. Right behind the walls facing the street was a zen lake like pool, for spa, several people were splashing around and in the right corner there was something like a beach bar. In the middle of the pool there was a bridge leading to the main building, probably were Qui-Gon must have been waiting for her. Tahl crossed the bridge and got in the main building. A dim-lighted bar, opposite of the main stage for performers and twi'lek dancers, something like the French cabarets, was at the back. There were luxurious, golden chairs with red pillows at every table, which was wooden, square and modern, yet with engravings at the beginning of the table legs, making them look a bit classic. Everything looked so majestic, warm and inviting. As Tahl was scanning the room, impressed due to the luxury, she spotted her loved one, Qui-Gon and walked towards his table, which was facing the stage.

"That's the perfect place for seduction" said Tahl inside of her in a cold, calculative, if not strategic, voice. Like the hunter waiting for its prey, and tonight her prey would be Qui-Gon.

Tahl approached his table and dragged a chair out, Qui-Gon smiled up to her. Tahl sat down.

"I brought you a drink,...unless you want to drink your pheromones drink" chuckled Qui-Gon as Tahl smirked. Then she took a sip of the liquor he had ordered for her, till the memory flashed to her.

"You have to make him drink the elixir" she though and coughed slightly to draw Qui-Gon's attention. "Hey Qui-Gon, I think I forgot my lightsaber in the spaceship" she said giving him her most disarming smile.

"But it is hanging from your belt. I saw it as you were approaching. Silly" said Qui-Gon and shook his head drinking more whiskey.

"Then...um...I'm pretty sure I forgot something inside the spaceship" said Tahl ashamed that she seemed "silly" to as a great master as Qui-Gon

"I'll go take a look" said Qui-Gon in his usual calm yet full of charisma and charm voice. Tahl turned around as he was walking past her to the exit, leaving. She immediately smirked and opened the bottle of the elixir, dropping 2 drops with the pipette attached to the bottle's lid.

"One for you, and one for me" thought Tahl as she was dropping the drops in his whiskey.

After some time Qui-Gon returned and sat on his chair, across Tahl "You didn't forget anything. Your mind is more likely to be abandoned somewhere. I'm kidding" said Qui-Gon and chuckled and took a sip from his whiskey. He immediately felt his mind clouded in a lovely, happy haze. He smiled widely from ear to ear. Tahl smiled back at him, and he looked into her eyes. Tahl felt a rough jolt inside of her, the Force-bond Qui-Gon and Tahl had, got bigger. It grew to more than plain friendship, it was lust. Qui-Gon's eyes shone under the candle light, giving his eyes a warm, golden colour; his expression changed to something vicious yet tempting; a feeling of possession and lust. Tahl grinned at his expression, feeling that she achieved her goal. Now all she had to do was make the effect of the elixir last even after its effects would normally wear off. Her face shone with an idea, she smirked foxily.

"Would you like to see me dance for you ?" she asked Qui-Gon in a soft voice.

"Sure" he replied in his soft voice.

Tahl got up and walked to the manager's office, she mind-tricked him into telling everyone to go to the pool area. When the main cantina was empty, she dimmed the lights more, especially on the stage. She got up and begun undressing herself, Qui-Gon stared at her interested and pleased swallowing more of his whiskey, almost gulping it. Tahl was finally without any clothes on at all and begun dancing, showing her beauty at him. Qui-Gon goggled his eyes for a second till he felt it. Most of his blood went from his head right between his legs, he suddenly felt he wanted her more and more. He calmed himself down and decided to enjoy the private show for as long as it would last, laying back in his chair and enjoying his drink and pouring more when it was finishing.

"Forcedamn you Tahl !" he thought to himself and shook his head smirking.

Tahl read his mind so she walked to him and sat on his lap. Qui-Gon smiled his calm smile and moved his hands along the curves of her body to her waist and lower. He was pleased. He looked up to her and gave her a smirk as he rubbed her breasts and leaned for a kiss. He touched his lips on hers and gave her a passionate kiss as he continued cuddling her and holding her tightly against himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Tahl had managed to take of his jedi robe and tunic and Qui-Gon was left bare chested. However, they were still kissing passionately , Qui-Gon was rubbing his tongue against her copper lips, she opened her mouth and they kissed again, he let go and moved his lips to her ear.

"I want you. Now" he whispered at her. Tahl pulled back to see his face.

"Qui-Gon,...lust changes you...a lot. I expected that it would be the same calm and cool jedi master I always knew" she told him serious.

"Don't take me wrong" said Qui-Gon with a cool smile and pushed her hair behind her ear "A man has needs. I have them now. I'm not possessive or anything like that" he said and waved his hand like he was dismissing the though, and continued smiling "Here there is only you and me, nobody belongs to anybody. We belong together, but we don't belong to each other" he explained and looked into her eyes.

"This is my Qui-Gon" grinned Tahl and pressed his cheeks together to give him a kiss on the lips. Qui-Gon cupped her cheek with his palm and kissed her deeper, and they pulled away softly.

"Eh...Tahl" he said to draw her attention as she was kissing his neck. "Tahl !" he said louder

"Um...what ?" asked Tahl half-heartedly

"I think we should go...somewhere more...comfortable" said Qui-Gon and shifted in his chair. Tahl gave him a confused look. "At a hotel,...perhaps ?" said Qui-Gon with an awkward smile. "We can't continue here" he shifted again.

"I see. Yeah, let's go" said Tahl and got up from straddling Qui-Gon's thighs. Qui-Gon stood up and bowed to get his tunic that was thrown on the floor messily and his robe that was hung on the chair he was sitting, and put them on. Tahl got on the stage and picked up her clothes and wore them fast. The main door knocked.

"Oh my Force !" thought Tahl panicked and looked at Qui-Gon, who was still calm.

"Don't worry" Qui-Gon calmed her and smiled as he always did "We will leave from the emergency exit" he explained calmly

"You're a walking mystery, Qui-Gon. How you always keep your cool no matter what" Tahl smiled in admiration. "I'll never be able to do that" she said and then gave him a simple smile of joy.

"Years of fieldwork. After so much stress on the missions, one day you will just realize getting panicked for everything, is just not worth it" said Qui-Gon plainly smirking.

Tahl checked her pockets to check if she had left anything. "Lubricant, check. Elixir, check" she said inside of her as she was checking her pockets.

"What are you looking for in your pockets ?" asked Qui-Gon playfully approaching her and Tahl blushed of embarrassment in case he found out, so she hid both bottles back in her trousers' pockets.

"Nothing. Just checking that I didn't leave anything behind. I don't want you to go and check the spaceship again in vain" she giggled softly and followed him as he was heading to the emergency exit. Qui-Gon opened the door and held it for Tahl to pass.

"Ladies first" he said giving her an irresistible smile. Tahl passed in front of him to the alley returning the smile. Qui-Gon closed the door behind him.

After some minutes walking to the avenue, Qui-Gon was desperately waving at all hover taxis passing, unfortunately none of them stopped.

"Let me do that" Tahl smiled at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon stepped behind letting her try. Tahl waved her hair with her fingers in a tempting way as Qui-Gon from behind her was chuckling and rolling his eyes. "I don't believe you, Tahl" he thought just as a taxi stopped.

"Where are you going ?" asked the taxi driver, rubbing his moustache at Tahl

"At the Repubic Palace hotel" said Tahl plainly, waving her hair to him was enough

"Sorry, can't. I have to pick up someone from the Opera plaza" said the taxi driver and left.

"How about I try this time ?" Qui-Gon smiled playfully and Tahl motioned to him to take her place. As a hover taxi was approaching, Qui-Gon waved his hair the same way Tahl did before. Tahl roared with laughter and so did he, the taxi driver of course didn't stop, seeing that the 2 of them were probably playing jokes. As he was leaving, Qui-Gon Force-Dashed behind him waving his hands frantically. The taxi driver finally stopped.

"Where to ?" asked the taxi driver

"At the Republic Palace hotel" said Tahl out of breath as she ran to Qui-Gon

"Get in" said the taxi driver and waited for the 2, after they had hopped in, he drove them to the hotel.

Qui-Gon and Tahl were walking in the hotel corridor trying to find their room. Qui-Gon had the key-card at hand and looked once left and once right, checking the numbers on the doors.

"101...102...103...104...105...106...107...108...109...110 !" he exclaimed the last number and he inserted the key-card at the slot on the door, then he pushed the door open. "Here we are !" he exclaimed and wrapped his arm around Tahl's waist and the two of them entered the room. Qui-Gon kicked the door shut. He grabbed Tahl by the hips and put her on the dresser. Tahl pushed his jedi robe behind and he helped to throw it down by removing it from his hands, then Tahl placed her hands on the rim of his tunic and pulled it above his head, he raised his hands and tried to unravel his hair from the tunic folds and Tahl threw it on the double bed behind them. Qui-Gon was kissing and biting her neck, lustfully.

"Oh Tahl !" he said between kisses and strong bites

"Force, Qui-Gon. You act like you are a Force-vampire" giggled Tahl as his beard tickled the soft skin of her neck.

"Uhuhuh" laughed Qui-Gon, a muffled laugh as he was back to biting her neck.

"If you leave a mark on me, I'll kill you" she kidded

"I can heal them" said Qui-Gon getting his head up looking in her eyes and trying to take off her blouse. Tahl put her hands on his and helped him slide her blouse off, then she took it off and put it on Qui-Gon's head. Qui-Gon was unable to see anything (unless he was using Force-sight, something that he didn't) and smirked.

"I know why you did this" he smiled and removed Tahl's blouse from the top of his head, throwing it somewhere away. He took her by the hips and landed her on the bed this time. She sat down as he was still standing up, towering over her. Tahl was facing with his abs, biting her lips and run her fingers on them, going for his chest. Qui-Gon slapped her hand off softly. "Not yet" he smirked slyly and Tahl gave him a mock sad puppy face. Qui-Gon placed his hands on the rim of his trousers and unzipped them and pulled them down to the floor. Tahl placed her hand upon his abs again and slid it upward to his sweaty, glistering chest. Qui-Gon placed his hand on top of her head.

"Do you want me to go down ?" Tahl asked Qui-Gon

"What ? Uh...no, I was just caressing you head" smiled Qui-Gon calmly "But it would be good though" he though as Tahl stood up and pressed her breasts against his burning chest, feeling his heart pounding and leaned in to kiss him, with her one hand, she combed his hair and her other she rubbed his hard member. After a minute of passionate kissing, Qui-Gon gave her a dirty look.

"What ? What is it ?" asked Tahl a bit surprised "Oh how I'd love if he was using his mind-trick voice, it always turns me on" she thought after several uneventful moments passed with Qui-Gon's leer set on her.

"You want to go down" he said and waved her hand in front of her, mock mind tricking her.

"You're kidding, right ? You know you can't mind trick me" said Tahl and knelt down.

"Of course I did. I'm fully aware that you can't be mind tricked, but I know that this voice always turns you on" said Qui-Gon smiling and looking at the ceiling pleased, thanking the Force.

Tahl giggled and then goggled her eyes "...but I know that this voice always turn you on" he said. "He knew ? He knew all along, all this time and he did nothing...?" she didn't finish her train of though

"Just like how now I read your mind and you wonder if I knew...of something" he said and shrugged still looking up, with his hands on top of his hips.

"Ah..." Tahl sighed in her mind in relief and began licking around it and putting it deeper in her mouth in a nice, slow pace.

"Ah Tahl this feels like...feels better than...I don't know but it feels great" he said as he released his essence inside her mouth. Tahl also enjoyed licking him thoroughly. Then she licked all her way up to his chest where Qui-Gon stopped her and pushed her softly on the bed, while giving her a peck on the lips. Tahl uncovered a part of the bed for Qui-Gon to lay. He was about to get on the bed until Tahl noticed that he still had his boots on.

"Won't you take these off ?" she smiled at Qui-Gon

"Oh yes" he smiled and kicked the boots off his feet with the Force "See ? The Force flows through me" he said as Tahl was giggling. He then spun over to her and cast a shadow on her body.

"You will kiss me" said Qui-Gon as he was above her, in his mind-trick voice, the one Tahl loved so much. Tahl smiled lightly and raised her head till her lips were pressing against his. Qui-Gon was slowly pressing her to the bed with his own weight, he smirked slyly "A healthy relationship is based on giving and receiving" he said and begun kissing her body from her breasts to her belly to between her thighs. He used his tongue masterfully, giving her long strokes. Tahl was shy by nature and that was...beyond her. She put both of her hands on her mouth and goggled her eyes.

"A jedi master, like Qui-Gon is...me ? The most unimportant of all the jedi masters in the Temple of Coruscant" thought Tahl and blushed, her face taking a dark brown shade.

"Relax" told her Qui-Gon through the Force "If I didn't want to do that, then I wouldn't" he said

"Hutts, Qui-Gon !" said Tahl through the Force, rolled her eyes and followed Qui-Gon's advice, relax. When she had relaxed, she actually felt how good it was, and gave herself completely to the sensation, closing her eyes and leaving her arms and legs completely numb.

"Damn you, Qui-Gon" she though, Qui-Gon read her thought and smirked.

When he was done, he climbed up until he was face to face with Tahl. Tahl wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and lowered him to herself for a kiss. As they were kissing, she caressed Qui-Gon's soft, silky hair.

"Ah...it feels like you are made of..." Tahl pondered for a while "Cotton candy" she finished her thought and giggled slightly, remembering how good his abs and his chest felt against her breasts and how soft his hair felt. Qui-Gon was happy, but he couldn't smile as he was kissing Tahl. Tahl pulled away and Force-Gripped her jedi robe in which were the elixir and the lubricant bottle.

"Time to get pheromones drunk" she said

"You can't lie to me" said Qui-Gon smirking knowing exactly what Tahl had in mind to do with it. Tahl gave him a foxy smirk and opened the lubricant/pheromones drink bottle. She poured some of the gelatinous fluid on her palm and reached down to rub it on Qui-Gon's hard member. After than she had a sip of the pheromones drink and gave some to Qui-Gon too.

"Oh Force I love this planet. And I love it'd drinks" he swallowed the drink hard with a gulping sound "...and I love making love here. Ooooh how I love pheromones !" he said. Tahl brought the bottle back to her lips and sipped some more, the few Qui-Gon left. Tahl could see the sun shining around Qui-Gon's face as if he had a halo rainbow streaks passed behind his head to meet to the sun behind him. She felt like she was high and from Qui-Gon's odd behaviour, she realized it was the pheromones.

"Ooh Pheromones make some strong drinks" said Tahl giggling just as Qui-Gon lowered his head to kiss her.

"Tell me about it" agreed Qui-Gon as he had kept on thrusting. After several thrusts he found out he couldn't control himself any longer and he just released himself. It felt so good as if he had broken free of chains. His body felt alive, every part of it and every centimeter of skin on him. He felt as he had just become one with the Force. He felt his very being pass through the veil that separated him from his body and only felt his soul. Tahl had felt something similar that she was flying, she felt completely weightless.

"Oh by the Force that feels like I fly on the nine heavens of Shyrronia" she screamed as she arched her body due to the intensive pleasure he (and the drink) gave her.

"Ah...it felt sooooo good" Qui-Gon said laying down staring at the ceiling as Tahl was cuddling his smooth chest. Qui-Gon smiled widely and pushed her softly, closer to himself.

"That drink...made me feel like I was flying" whispered Tahl weakly.

"Yeah I felt some odd stuff myself. We should buy more of it" he said as he turned to face her and gave her a soft peck on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tahl woke up and looked at Qui-Gon, who was staring at her.

"Enjoy watching me sleep ?" asked Tahl

"A lot" he replied with a grin.

Tahl looked at her watch, the elixir was supposed to only work for 5 hours, yet Qui-Gon seemed to be still...interested in her.

"What are you checking ? The time ? It passed, I'm not under the influence of the elixir, but I still love you. Even if that means I'll have to go against the jedi council." he stated

"Are you serious ?" asked Tahl shocked

"Dead serious" Qui-Gon replied and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, sliding it down to her neck.

"Kiss me, please. I want to feel that you mean it" said Tahl and Qui-Gon kissed her lips softly.

"I mean it" said Qui-Gon after he pulled away. "Master Windu asked that we visit L'apicius patisserie street at Suavis suburb. Are you coming ?" he asked

"Sure thing. I heard they make the best sweets of the galaxy there. The chocolatiers every morning, before they open their shops, hang donuts on the trees, they are known as donut trees by the tourists" explained Tahl.

"I hope they have plenty of mousse au chocolat" said Qui-Gon wishfully.

After some minutes, the 2 of them had taken a shower together, dressed up and were ready to explore "Sweetland" as it was named by the tourists for short. They took a hover taxi and after some time they arrived at their destination. The place was almost magical. There was a gate made out of 2 huge candy canes with a biscuit on top and on it there was written "Rue L'apicius Patisserie, Suavis Banlieue" with what seemed to be whipped creme. A chocolatier noticed Tahl and Qui-Gon who were staring in amazement and decided to explain them.

"It's just plasteel, colored and shaped like candy canes and biscuits. No big deal" he said and left

"Oh good. 'Cause I was about to bite them" kidded Tahl and Qui-Gon chuckled.

The 2 of them walked down the street, there were shops having their products placed outside of their shops into wooden crates like at greengrocers'.

"It seems like sweets here are in plenty" Tahl pointed out

"Yes. I know you'd expect to see that at a greengrocer's but here the main exports are sweets of all kinds. If someone steal sweets from here, it is considered a major crime" Qui-Gon explained.

A shop owner was outside of his shop holding a bell and ringing it to attract people's attention.

"Nous vendons frais mousse au chocolat ici" he shouted and a bunch of little school children ran towards him to buy some.

_"Mousse au chocolat ?! I need to buy some"_ thought Qui-Gon to himself and ran to the shop.

"Wait, where are you going ?" asked Tahl startled and followed him immediately as he Force-Dashed to the vendor.

"I'll buy them all !" said Qui-Gon out of breath "I want to treat my girl...ahem...partner"

All the little kids looked up to him, scanning him from top to toes and they were saying to each other how could he be greedy if he was a jedi, they eventually left. However, Tahl stayed and blushed with admiration at the fact that Qui-Gon wanted to buy all the mousse au chocolat for her and himself. The chocolatier noticed that, eyed her carefully and realized that she was also a jedi.

"Is there anything between you 2 ?" he asked "I hope you know that would be against the law"

"I know, I know. I assure you, sir, nothing is going on between me and my fellow jedi" she reassured him with lies.

Qui-Gon and Tahl left. Tahl was stressed and on alert to spot any criminals but she soon received a psychic message from Mace Windu telling her that there was no real threat or real mission. The 2 of them were there because he wanted to send them on vacation since Qui-Gon had feelings for her so he decided to send her so as for Qui-Gon to finally open her heart at her. Tahl got an idea and made a mental note to do it tonight until then...

"Hey Qui-Gon, what would you say for some cotton candy ?" she asked excitedly as soon as she saw a man selling some. Qui-Gon approached the man and asked for one stick of cotton candy, then he gave a leer to Tahl. The 2 of them walked away.

"Give me a bite" said Tahl

"You'll have to reach it" said Qui-Gon with a smirk and rose his hand that was holding the cotton candy stick above his head.

"Give me a bite" repeated Tahl, this time in a mock whiny voice.

Qui-Gon sat on a bench and held the cotton candy between the 2 of them. Tahl began taking big bites so as to reach Qui-Gon's lips and Qui-Gon took small bites, trying not to show his lust.

"You are too tense you need to relax. Are you afraid that they will see us ?" asked Tahl and gave him a small kiss on the nose resulting in Qui-Gon blushing, yet he smirked in a fake confident way.

"I'm not tense...I'm just trying not to blow our cover"

"Our cover is to pretend that we are a married couple"

"Not that cover. Our jedi cover" he replied

"Oh...that one. Screw it" said Tahl carelessly and took another bite.

Eventually the cotton candy ended and their lips met. Qui-Gon didn't move trying to capture the moment in his memory now that he wasn't under the effect of the elixir but Tahl was hungry for more. Qui-Gon without moving his lips, just feeling her pulse through the touch of his lips on hers, put a hand on her waist and attempted to rise her blouse, but she pushed his hand down.

_"We are in public"_ she told him through their telepathic bond.

Qui-Gon said nothing, he just moved his hand on the soft skin of her neck and brushed his tongue clumsily on her lips, trying not to leave a dry inch of them.

_"You are a hungry man, Qui-Gon. a deprived man"_ whispered Tahl through their bond. Qui-Gon said nothing, he just enjoyed listening Tahl in his head.

Tahl opened her lips and Qui-Gon didn't miss a second, he quickly invaded her mouth with his tongue. He turned his tongue while in her mouth in an effort to feel her taste buds on his, feel how they taste.

_"Force Tahl, you taste so appetizing for a night of hot sex"_ said Qui-Gon feeling his member fully erect just imagining his fantasy. He was a hungry man and "appetizers" couldn't hold him without "main course" for too long.

Tahl pulled away and looked around locating a graphic, old backstreet. She pulled him by the hand and dragged him in it, then she shoved him in the wall and began kissing him hungrily. He lowered his hand and raised her skirt (this day, Tahl isn't wearing her jedi robes). When her skirt was high enough he placed his hands on her butt and rose her, Tahl didn't miss a chance and tied her legs around his waist. Qui-Gon moved his lips from her lips to her neck.

"What an intoxicating perfume !" he said before kissing and licking her neck.

"I knew you'd love it" she moaned lightly "Hold me" she said as she unwrapped her legs from around Qui-Gon's waist to take off her underwear and pushed it in Qui-Gon's jedi trousers (he's wearing his jedi outfit *drool*), then she wrapped her legs around his waist again as he continued holding her back tightly against his chest kissing her, but Tahl decided to tease him. She pushed his one hand off her and placed it low, between her legs trying to make him feel her hotness and wetness.

"Touch me Qui-Gon, I want to feel you" she almost begged him

_"Tell me about it" _thought Qui-Gon who also wanted to feel her, her rubbed her slowly and she let her head fall on his shoulder. Tahl's cheeks took a brown shade as she was getting closer.

"I just love the way you...you do it" she moaned heavily and Qui-Gon smirked pleased as he continued pleasing her with his hand and slowly after a while he inserted a finger inside of her. Tahl's breathing became ragged.

"Qui-Gon please..." she whispered _"...finish me" _she told him through their Force-Bond and Qui-Gon stopped moving his hand.

"Wha...why...why did you stop ?" asked Tahl looking up, into his eyes only to see him leering with his mesmerizing eyes, then she smiled herself as she realized that he just wanted to tease her.

"You will get what you wished for" whispered Qui-Gon and thrust into her with 2 fingers, resulting in Tahl moaning loudly, thankfully she had let her head fall on his shoulder and the moan wasn't audible. Qui-Gon enjoyed the feeling of her hot breath on his burning skin. With the one hand that was between Tahl's legs, he undid his jedi trousers and penetrated her with his member.

"Oh Force Qui-Gon" said Tahl startled

"How about a second round ?" he asked smirking

"Sure" she purred in agreement

Qui-Gon placed his one hand under her shirt and pushed it up to fondle her breast and pinch her nipple as he thrust in her.

"Keep it up please" she almost begged him and placed her lips on his to give him a deep, passionate, wet kiss. The sensation was amazing as she was bouncing up and down. When the kiss was over she told Qui-Gon that was the best kiss she ever had and he thanked her as he appreciated such comments from the Noorian woman he loved.

"Hold on, I'll go harder on you now" Qui-Gon warned her and Tahl did as she was told...she held on to him from everywhere with even teeth as she bit his neck trying to leave him a love mark to remind her of this moment. Qui-Gon grimaced in pain as she bit him a bit too harshly but he continued thrusting inside her to the point she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it, I'm...ughhhhh" she moaned as she felt pleasure claim her body, but Qui-Gon didn't stop.

"When I fondled you in the beginning I didn't cum. Don't I deserve to cum this time ?" he asked with what seemed to be a puppy face.

"You...you...sure do" she said as she breathed heavily.

Qui-Gon thrust in her a couple of times more and then moaned loudly, when he was done he looked into Tahl's eyes with love.

"I'd never manage to moan like that if you weren't here" he smiled, a smile of pure joy and Tahl returned the smile.

"I loved the way you howled like a wild xyreeti" she told him in a soft voice and added "Where did you learn to make love that well ?"

"Let's just say Dooku felt the duty do what every father gifts to his son when he turns 18" replied Qui-Gon

"A whore ?" asked Tahl

"Yes, a night with a chiss, which would be my passage from adolescence to adulthood" said Qui-Gon with that the two of them straightened their clothes and made their way to their hotel with all the mousse au chocolat Qui-Gon bought.

_"We are gonna have more fun tonight, Tahl, trust me"_ he thought and smirked, but Tahl read his mind and replied through their Force-Bond _"I'm waiting"_ smirking back at him


	5. Chapter 5

It was evening and Qui-Gon with Tahl had just returned. Tahl walked in the room first and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower, closing the door behind. Qui-Gon without knocking walked in.

"Are you hiding something from me ?" he said in a playful mood. Tahl looked back at him with a blank expression

"No, I wasn't thinking. You can always join me" said Tahl and smiled weakly tired from earlier.

Qui-Gon took off his tunic and his boots and lastly his trousers. Tahl followed suit and soon both of them were naked. Qui-Gon's dark blue eyes wandered on Tahl's body and her caramel skin turned a darker shade of brown as she blushed under his gaze. A foxy smile spread on Qui-Gon's features.

"I'd like to see you squirm under my look" said Qui-Gon "Perhaps I should do that one day" he continued.

"And what exactly do you have in mind ?" asked Tahl curiously.

"Perhaps I could tease you...somehow" said Qui-Gon and pondered on how he would achieve that. "I'll check something on the holonet and I will be right back" said Qui-Gon and naked as he was he rushed to the main room of the suite. Tahl shrugged and stood under the shower head turning on the warm water.

She grabbed a small bottle of body wash and spread it on her black tea coloured body. She rubbed it on herself slowly with her eyes closed imagining they were Qui-Gon's hands. She rubbed her flat belly and made a circle at her navel then moved her hand further down at between her legs. She blushed and gritted her teeth. It was forbidden for a jedi to think of carnal temptations, yet it felt so good and she just wanted to continue but the guild of the laws of the jedi was about to stop her, till Qui-Gon stepped in.

"I'll go out to the city to buy something especially for you" he said in husky voice and joined her in the shower. "I'll take a quick shower and then I will go" he added. The whole time Tahl didn't say a word, she just stared in his eyes. "Is there something wrong, Tahl ?" he asked curiously.

"I...uh...I" she lowered her head and blushed without him noticing "I attempted to please myself" she said guiltily. Qui-Gon smirked and with his thump he lifted her chin till she was looking at him. Without a world he kissed her lips softly and then he pulled away, still a smile on his face.

"Don't feel bad about it, love. There's nothing bad about your body. Let yourself free and pleased...and be ready for me when I return" said Qui-Gon and took his clothes from the floor and left. Tahl shrugged and with her eyes she captured him right before he left. She closed her eyes and slid her hand on herself again.

Qui-Gon waited on the aisle for the elevator to come up. He was dressed in his jedi beige jedi robes and looked just great. He inwardly wondered if the shops would be closed at this hour and she hoped that they wouldn't. Besides the shops in Zeltros with the shops in Coruscant had different time schedules. The elevator arrived and Qui-Gon got in fast. In the elevator there were 3 male zeltrons and a female one. He glared at them and the males glared at him. Qui-Gon supported love between but that seemed more like the job of the female. Qui-Gon remembered of the Chiss lady he had been when he was 18. It wasn't nice but heck, it had made him an excellent lover to his inexperienced noorian love. A sly smirk played in his features and he opened his mouth.

"You don't want to do this job any more" he said softly and waved his hand.

The female opened her mouth and repeated "I don't want to do this job any more" then she looked around her and in the next level she exited. The 3 males growled at Qui-Gon as if they'd attack him.

"You don't want to attack me" said Qui-Gon and waved his hand, the males repeated that and stayed calm.

Eventually the elevator reached the ground floor. Qui-Gon exited along with the other male zeltrons and he walked to the exit of the hotel. He hired a speeder and headed for the nearest sex shop.

The wind was blowing and Qui-Gon was glad the speeder wasn't convertible. He travel in the night in the city and the neon lights danced before his eyes. Plenty of cantinas, casinos, cafes, cinemas and restaurants but definitely not what he was looking for. He drove farther and finally he found one. Inwardly he hoped it was open. He lowered his speeder to right above the ground and let it levitate there, then he got off and walked to the shop. He pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hello master jedi. What brings you here ?" asked a young twi'lek girl with green skin.

"I...I'm not a jedi" stuttered Qui-Gon embarrassed "I'm a...Look, If I tell you, I will have to kill you" said Qui-Gon with authority.

"Don't worry master jedi. Our employees will assist you and stay silent...to everyone" said the twi'lek and called for another girl to assist him.

"What are you looking for, sir ?" asked the girl politely

"Um..." Qui-Gon blushed.

"Don't worry. We were all new to it one day. It's never too late to begin your sexual life" offered the girl a wise advise which made Qui-Gon happy.

"Well," he cleared his throat "I'm looking for vibrating eggs" he said and the employee left to look around.

"Wireless ?" she asked plainly.

"Yes please. I have plans for tonight" said Qui-Gon with a naughty smirk. The employee looked back at a smirking Qui-Gon and shook her head in admiration.

She took the box and went to scan it, then she placed it in a plastic bag and gave it back at Qui-Gon.

"It will be 26 credits." said the employee plainly and Qui-Gon paid that amount of money. With the bag at his hand he left. He walked out of the door and into his speeder and headed back to the hotel were Tahl would wait.

Walking back into the room. Tahl awaited on the bed, busy playing with herself. She didn't notice him, she just continued playing.

"I got you a gift, Tahl" said Qui-Gon smirking and falling besides her on the bed. Tahl blushed and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her wrist and then she turned to Qui-Gon. Her eyes were big with desire and she seemed to not be able to wait much more for him. She stared in his eyes and then watched him move his arms to a white plastic bag. He opened it carefully and got a box out of it. Then he gave it to Tahl.

"Open it" he ordered her plainly. Tahl curious by nature opened the box and found an oval, round and smooth item and another rectangular item with buttons on it.

"What do I do with these ?" asked Tahl not understanding.

"I get the remote and you get the other one. You place it inside of you. In your soft and smooth pussy" said Qui-Gon and the words escaped his mouth like silk.

Tahl grinned and did as he said. She placed it within her and waited. "Now what ?" she asked impatiently.

"Now you wait" said Qui-Gon and turned to leave. His back at Tahl who frowned and he smirked. He pressed the first button and a soft "ooh"escaped Tahl's coffee brown lips. Qui-Gon's smirk grew wider and sat at a nearby chair watching Tahl curl herself in need to touch herself. He wanted to make it harder to her so he stopped instantly and walked back to her. He undid his belt and tied her one hand to the bed and then sat back in the chair watching her. He pressed the button again and watched Tahl curling herself once more. With her free hand she played with her clit and literally squirmed under his gaze, exactly like how he wanted. Soon after a short while he pressed the second button and a soft humming could be heard from within Tahl. Now Tahl was moaning faster and steadily with uneven breaths though.

_"She's getting close" _though Qui-Gon and decided to let her finish by pressing the third button.

That was all Tahl could take. She screamed Qui-Gon's face as she climaxed and then relaxed on the bed as Qui-Gon switched off the vibrator.

"Did that please you ?" asked Qui-Gon softly in her ear.

"Mmmm, yes Qui-Gon. I loved it" she said and bit her lips playfully.

"Are you ready for round two ?" asked Qui-Gon naughtily with a smirk playing on his lips. Tahl nodded and Qui-Gon got undressed. He untied Tahl's hand and tossed the belt away. He kissed her nipple and then wrapped his lips around it. With his tongue he teased her nipple more and kept sucking on it. After a short time he looked up on Tahl's face.

"Oh Force, Tahl. I love you" he said and got back to licking her breasts hungrily. Tahl placed her hands on his face and pulled him to her face. She rubbed her tongue on his lips and he let her penetrate his mouth. Her tongue battling against his for dominance. Strong emotions surrounded the two lovers and Tahl wrapped her legs around Qui-Gon's waist to bring him closer to herself. Qui-Gon was thrusting into her more and more.

"Make it last longer, Qui-Gon" Tahl begged and Qui-Gon stopped and dived into her slowly. Each stroke was slow and lasting making Tahl yearn for more. Qui-Gon covered her naked body and licked the side of her neck to her earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Tahl closed her eyes and let the waves of pleasure crash upon her body and mind. She could only moan in ecstasy and Qui-Gon continued to move in and out of her.

"Ooh Tahl. I can't hold it any longer." he said, his skin burning against Tahl's body.

"Yes, Qui-Gon. Fill me with your seed" begged Tahl and that moment Qui-Gon orgasmed within her.

The two lovers were exhausted by the love making and rolled to his side of the bed as Tahl snuggled closer to him. Close enough for her to listen to his heart beat.

"I love you, Qui-Gon" she whispered softly

"I know" replied Qui-Gon with a smirk and closed his eyes while with his one hand he caressed Tahl's hair.


End file.
